A Simple Rematch
by Ellourrah
Summary: Sequel to 'A Simple Fight' Usagi is pissed to say the least that Mamoru beat her with a kiss. Now she's out for revenge.


Alright, so I never really do author's notes, but here we go. This is dedicated to all you people who reviewed and asked for a sequel. I hope it's as amusing as the first was for you!

----------

A Simple Rematch

---------

"I am not crazy!" Usagi wailed, hiding her face for what had to be the hundredth time in two hours. The telltale blush had tenaciously locked on her face and refused to budge an inch. It was a source of irritation to the blond, and endless bemusement for everyone else. After all but dragging the poor girl away from Mamoru, they'd high-tailed it to the shrine for their meeting, hoping that getting them away from each other would end the wailing. It obviously hadn't worked according to plan.

"No one said you were crazy, baka!" Rei snapped, smacking the girl over her head in a vain attempt at shutting her up. "This is supposed to be a Senshi meeting!" The blond girl rubbed at the sore spot on her head absently, still infuriated that Mamoru had somehow beat her with some stupid kiss. Her cheeks flared rebelliously at the thought, as did her temper.

"I want a rematch!" She screeched, nearly tearing out her hair in frustration. There was no way her body was reacting to a guy like that! And there was no way she was going to let that scumbag actually beat her with such an underhanded move! The blond launched herself up from behind the table, already stomping her way to the door and no doubt back to the arcade. Makoto sighed and scratched at her head.

"If she'd waited two minutes, the pie is almost done." The others just shook their heads in amazement. No way could Usagi be _that_ distracted by Mamoru!

"Fine!" Usagi screamed, shoving the door open and stomping back to the table. "Thinking you guys could eat pie without me. The whole world's gone nuts…" She grumbled irritably.

-------

Motoki hardly even noticed the chiming of the door anymore, or the low buzz of people talking and games chirping. It was that certain time of the day in which the younger, more vocal kids would slip off home to eat dinner with their families, and the older, more serious people would come in for a drink and a burger. It wasn't necessarily his favorite time of day, as he was more of a people person and enjoyed helping the youngsters beat another level or whip up a frothy glass of milkshake (which were his favorite to make just for the looks on their faces), but he figured it wasn't too bad of a price to pay for working there.

Footsteps pounded their way up to the counter, sounding something along the lines of an elephant charging on it's prey. The manager glanced up, a little fear twitching in the back of his eyes as a rather pissed off blonde made her way to the front. At the resounding thump of her fist against the counter, he jumped and vainly attempted to hide behind the shake machine.

"Onii-san!" She huffed, pounding her fist again. The older boy gulped, closing both eyes and taking a breath. It was the first time ever that he wished she hadn't seen him.

"H-hai, Usagi-chan?" He stuttered, peaking out from behind the machine. The irate school girl stood, tapping her foot and glaring.

"Get that Baka over here, I want a rematch!" She all but screamed, stomping her foot to accentuate her anger. A rather amused chuckle caused both to turn as the doors opened and Mamoru walked through, seemingly pleasant for once.

"You're on, brat." Motoki sighed, both in relief and annoyance. None of the usual gamblers were here, and these two had already had a good fight. Of course why Usagi was so angry really didn't make any sense to him. She'd got to kiss one the most detached heartthrobs of the college. Shouldn't she be…happy?

"Don't think you're going to get off so easy, jerk!" She screamed, pumping her fist in his face. "That was a dirty move, and you won't get away with it this time!" The arcade sighed, reaching up to cover their ears. Really, did these two have to fight all the time?!

"Easy, hu? It left me a little breathless." At his answering grin, Usagi all but growled, eyes spewing fire. All around the arcade, hands were lifted off ears as people leaned in curiously.

"That was my first kiss, you retard! And you stole it –to prove a point! Kami-sama, I HATE you!" It took all the willpower she had not to knock him silly! At her threatening step, Mamoru chuckled. For the past two hours, he'd been completely mindless. At first, it had been that amazing kiss, followed quickly by the realization that the Odango was the muse for it, also followed by blind jealousy of where she'd learned so well. To be completely truthful, the college student was infinitely relieved to know that she was just a natural talent.

"You can't tell me this whole rematch isn't a ploy to get more." He murmured, eyes dark and sultry. She flushed instantly, crossing her arms to keep his eyes from anything too terribly important. And since when did he have this effect on her?!

"Hentai!" she screeched backing toward the counter again. One eyebrow quirked and that arrogant grin slashed across his face again.

"Hentai, hu? You're the one who offered." Her eyes turned a flat, unfriendly sunrise blue as she realized he was right. It had been stupid, but she honestly couldn't be held accountable. He wasn't supposed to actually take her up on the offer! Especially the way he acted toward her, how was she supposed to know that beneath that overly cool exterior there was a hormone driven guy?!

"Get me a drink, Onii-san." She grumbled. Motoki was eager to oblige as Mamoru snorted again.

"What, no sly come-back?" She glared even as a glass of water was slid across the counter toward her. Instead of bothering with a drink, she simply turned and chucked it directly in his face.

"How was that for you, you BAKA!" She grinned wickedly, watching rivulets of water drip from his perfectly sculptured chin and onto the floor as he stared in open-mouthed wonder. Giggling rippled through the arcade beneath hastily erected hands as a few more of the patrons began to take an interest. Girls nodded to each other in satisfaction, the pig really did deserve it!

"Should have known you'd get me wet." Mamoru whispered, reaching up to wipe ineffectually at the beads of water on his face with a sleeve. Usagi really didn't understand what that was supposed to mean, but it made her cheeks turn pink.

"Ketchup!" the glass was slammed down on the counter and Motoki obligingly reached for a large red bottle behind the counter before Mamoru grabbed his arm with a menacing glare. Honestly, the guy didn't really have any idea who to side with. He'd never seen Usagi so completely angry, and Mamoru had never been so amused…or was it irritated?

"Don't even think about it, Motoki-kun. The only weapon she needs is her mouth." Normally, Motoki wouldn't have bothered even thinking about that, but the strange way Mamoru's eyes slanted toward Usagi made him feel a little warm beneath the collar. Kami, was his buddy trying to seduce a fourteen year old?!

"Darn straight! But that doesn't mean I don't get perks!" She huffed, crossing her arms and leaning against the cool counter. The contact nearly made her squeak. She hadn't realized that she was that warm…or that the counter was cool… or whatever! She glared hatefully at him at the thought. The way he was looking at her, the tiny curve to the corner of his mouth, almost quirky or…boyish.

"Wow, Odango! You can use a double negative correctly. I'm so proud!" Mamoru wiped at a fictitious tear at the corner of his eye before settling both eyes on her again. Was it just him, or were her hands shaking a little? A grin flashed through his mind as he realized she was simply putting up a front. The little vixen was actually attracted to him! Beneath the gloating, he realized it would take a little more than mere insults to get her to admit it. His logical mind began to spin, thinking through every possible conversation turn. If all went according to plan, she would confess by the end of their squabble. At that point, the look of utter humiliation would be priceless! And maybe he could talk her into another session…

"That better not be an insult." She whispered deathly quiet, clenching her arms in anger. Usagi had a sinking suspicion her nemesis was simply laughing at her deep down, and it only helped fan the flames. The jerk was really lucky she wasn't a violent person. He grinned infuriatingly and her eyes slanted again. Yes, he was very lucky.

"Admit it, Blondie, you enjoyed every second." He took a few steps toward her, resulting in a surprised squeak and the lithe blond backing away just as quickly. Her eyes flashed in anger, but the way she blushed only served to verify the fact. A wicked grin spread across his face like the Cheshire cat and Usagi went into panic mode.

"Enjoyed it?! Are you kidding me! It was terrible, and I never want you to touch me again!" she shrieked, her face going red and the windows rattling. Mamoru groaned, reaching up to grip his head in pain. Kuso, but she was loud! And a terrible liar!

"Lower the decibels, Odango!" Usagi had to pause to take a breath as she was feeling light headed after that particular scream. "Besides,. Judging from the way you all but threw yourself at me, I'm going to guess you're lying." The blonde girl before him sputtered in fury, hardly able to form words as the gloating upperclassman advanced on her. She was going to admit it, or he was going to die trying!

The younger girl squeaked, running to the other side of the counter in an attempt to put more space between them. They continued the awkward game of cat and mouse for some time before Mamoru finally pulled up short, glaring down his opponent. Why wouldn't she just sit still long enough for him to kiss her?! After that delicious moan she let out last time, it would be all the confession he needed to tease her about it! Of course, this pathetic little game was losing it's charm fast and he was getting irritated.

"What are you running from, Odango? Afraid you might get kissed again and like it?" Mamoru grinned, crossing his arms haughtily. He took a moment to size up his enemy, school girl most definitely, but she was hot. And she knew how to kiss. His eyes softened at the thought, it had taken him since he left to really come to terms with the fact that he'd willingly thrown himself at a girl and enjoyed every second of it.

"NO, you arrogant, snobby, stuck up, over weight, pompous jerk!" Usagi screeched, nearly ripping out her hair in frustration. Both jet black eyebrows shot up in incredulity and his mouth gaped.

"Over weight?!" he gestured to his flat stomach, eyes a little wild as he stared at her. At his sudden anger, Usagi realized she'd hit a sore spot and leaned back against the counter confidently. "You call this fat?! You could grill a steak for this six pack!" Her lazy blue eyes roved over his core, and she grinned slyly, shrugging her shoulders. It was amazing how calm one could be in the face of a raging volcano. Every other girl in the arcade sat and ogled with abandon, as he was offering them the chance so well. Most didn't ever really pay attention to the fights, seeing as that particular crowd had left for the day. The waning sun drifted listlessly across the horizon, accompanied by the symphony of bugs outside. The dull humming of the air conditioner filled the space between words as Usagi drank callously from her glass.

"All I see is extra fabric, chubby." Gasps rang out from all sides of the arcade as the girls all but fell off their chairs in shock. She really couldn't swear on it, but it seemed his left eye twitched in irritation. Just as quickly, his mouth shut and he stood from the counter, quickly undoing the buttons of his shirt.

"Say that again, Odango Atema!" He all but screamed at her, ripping the fabric from his body and tossing it at the counter. The shocked crowd all but stared as the stacked Mamoru Chiba breathed in and out slowly in irritation, causing the muscles in his chest and abdomen to dance sensually. Usagi kept her cool, though inside all she wanted was to stare at the fantastic personification of a Greek God before her. Instead, a wicked, somewhat mischievous grin coated her features.

A bright flash issued from her side of the room. Mamoru's eyes felt like they'd been stabbed and he groaned, reaching up to rub them as the arcade doors chimed and that same maniacal laugh echoed down the street.

"Kami-sama!" Motoki breathed before bursting into hysterical giggles, clutching at his aching sides as he fell to the floor. Mamoru, for one, was completely speechless. Had the Odango actually goaded him shirtless?! And take a picture of it?!

"D-did she just…" He stuttered, staring from the door to his (convulsing) best friend.

The End


End file.
